Another Side
by Rin Relative
Summary: Riku/Sora, yaoi. Une réflexion de Riku après la fin de Kingdom Hearts… Et l'explication de sa décision. / !\ SPOILERS POUR LA FIC OMBRE ET LUMIERE !


WARNINGS : Yaoi, One-Shot… Bizarre. Amusez-vous à deviner les couples ^^

NOTES : Fic déplacée sur ffnet pour le déménagement de mon ancien site.

La fic se passe juste après Kingdom Hearts. Je ne tiens évidemment pas compte du KH2… Trop compliqué pour mes pauvres neurones non-existants.

SPOILERS pour Ombre & Lumière (fanfic inachevée et qui le restera certainement vu que j'ai perdu la plupart de mes notes).

Another Side

Ca y est. L'immense porte, l'entrée du Kingdom Hearts, est fermée. Tu l'as même probablement scellée. Avec ta force, l'aide de tes amis et… La mienne. Tu vois, Sora ? Malgré toutes mes erreurs et mon égarement, j'ai pu t'être utile, pour une fois. Ca ne sera probablement pas la dernière… Je donnerais ma vie pour toi, sans que tu en saches rien. Pour le moment, je reste agenouillé dans l'ombre, devant la porte qui me sépare de toi. Si je pouvais… Si j'avais pu… Non, c'est le prix à payer pour mes erreurs. Et après tout, si malgré ça je peux tout de même continuer à veiller sur toi, ce serait égoïste de ma part d'en demander plus, non ? Surtout que mes fautes sont lourdes… Ah, Sora, je crois que je ne serais même plus capable de te regarder en face !

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me relève finalement. Je tremble… Je n'aurais jamais dû te voir. Te retrouver pour mieux te perdre… Qu'en penses-tu, Sora ? Ressens-tu la même chose que moi, le même déchirement intérieur ? Je crois que je donnerais le peu qu'il reste de moi pour que tu ressentes ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'amour que je te porte… Non, j'en serais incapable. L'amour est un sentiment qui brûle, qui te dévore de l'intérieur quand tu ne le laisses pas s'exprimer. Et je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal… J'agis paradoxalement, hein, Sora ? Alors que je t'ai blessé tout ce temps, sous l'influence des Ténèbres… Tu ne me pardonneras probablement jamais, et c'est mieux ainsi. Je peux souffrir. Je dois payer pour mes erreurs. Même si, parfois, je me dis que ma vie actuelle n'est que souffrance, je me rappelle de notre enfance sur l'île, puis de ma trahison, et je pleure. Et oui, je pleure…

Tu te rappelles, Sora ? La dernière fois que tu t'étais laissé allé contre mon épaule, en sanglotant… c'était même à cause d'une de nos disputes, je m'en souviens. J'avais tenté de te rabrouer « allons, Sora, les garçons ne pleurent pas », ou une autre idiotie du genre, mais toi tu avais seulement secoué la tête sans pouvoir t'arrêter… Alors je t'avais réconforté, de façon un peu brutale, je ne savais pas comment réagir… Maintenant, Sora, c'est moi qui pleure. Mais il n'y a personne pour me dire de m'arrêter.

Un dernier regard vers la porte. Non, pas la peine de rêver, je ne te verrais plus. Ne pense pas que ce soit mon souhait… C'est juste mieux pour nous deux. J'ai été heureux de te voir, Sora… Toujours aussi radieux. Tu as un peu mûri depuis notre départ de l'île, mais je suppose que tu ne t'en ais pas rendu compte. Tu as probablement grandi…

Une main glissant sur le mur, je descends l'escalier en colimaçon menant au cśur même de la cité de Kingdom Hearts. C'est lugubre, ici… Sauf que les bâtiments sont d'un blanc bleuté, surréels. Qui a créé le premier monde, le cśur des mondes ? J'aimerais le savoir, parce qu'il n'a pas vraiment bon goût.

Je croise quelques Sans-cśurs lors de mon interminable descente. Il y en a peu, ou alors ils sont bien répartis dans e monde. En tout cas, je ne les intéresse pas ; parfois, ils m'évitent, parfois ils ne me voient même pas. C'est normal. Je suis comme eux. Je suis une ombre, Sora. Je suis TON ombre.

J'atteinds enfin le niveau de la ville, et me dirige vers notre lieu de ralliement. Les autres doivent m'y attendre… Oui, ils sont tous là. Nous avons tous étés rassemblés ici par le roi Mickey. Pourquoi par une espèce de peluche avec deux soucoupes comme oreilles ? Parce que lui, il est l'Ombre d'un monde. Celui qui était anciennement le sien… Et oui, carrément. Nous sommes tous des Ombres, d'ailleurs. Je crois que nous brûlons tous du même feu intérieur… Qu'est-ce qu'une Ombre ? Eh bien… Il reste tellement peu de nous, tous plus ou moins corrompus par les Ténèbres, que nous ne pouvons vivre sans une Lumière extérieure… Et oui, ma Lumière, c'est toi, Sora. Quand aux autres… Ce sont tous des guerriers, je ne les connais pas très bien. Mais nous avons un objectif commun… Ils sont les Ombres de certains de tes alliés. Seifer, Vincent, Red XIII, Zack, Auron, Irvine, Lulu… Et Sephiroth, qui hante le Colisée depuis que sa Lumière n'y est plus. C'est notre seul lien vers l'extérieur… Mais plus pour très longtemps. Ce n'est pas la peine que tu tentes de revenir, Sora : nous allons nous échapper d'ici. Seul le Roi y restera, car c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui s'il veut contnuer à protéger son monde… Je ne te verrai plus, Sora. Car même si un puissant soleil peut révéler une Ombre, tu ne pourras jamais m'attraper… Depuis les Ténèbres, je veillerai sur toi. Je vaincrai pour toi des ennemis que tu ne peux voir, je te protégerai de dangers dont tu n'as pas même idée. Car c'est ça, le rôle d'une Ombre… Quand ta Lumière intérieure grandira, alors l'Ombre que je suis grandira également. Tu en ressortiras grandi, bien plus puissant, mais en contrepartie le fossé qui nous sépare s'élargira aussi. C'est la vie, Sora. N'en sois pas triste. Sache que je mérite amplement un tel châtiment. Tu es jeune, et tu as Kaïri. Pour toi, ce n'est pas une punition… Et, Sora, si malgré tout tu éprouves de la pitié pour moi, sache que je suis satisfait de mon sort. Car, la nuit, les ténèbres envahiront ta chambre, et quand tu dormiras paisiblement, j'apparaîtrai à tes côtés. J'ôterai les mèches rebelles de tes yeux et je te raconterai ma journée. Peut-être même garderas-tu quelques souvenirs de ces rencontres, comme rêves…

FIN

_J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'après relecture je me suis rendue compte d'un détail : comprenez-moi bien, quand Riku a consolé Sora, il ne s'est rien passé. Ou si vous le voulez vraiment, sachez juste que ce n'était pas mon intention de départ ; après, tout le monde est libre de prendre la fic comme il ou elle le veut._


End file.
